


Envidia

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmare, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dream - Freeform, pesadilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: -Dijo que ya no iba a hacerte daño- susurra-. Mintió.





	Envidia

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que el plan original era muy diferente, iba a hacer un oneshot YeWook con temática de Halloween, pero no salió así, no exactamente... quizá éste es más un drabble, es pequeño... De todos modos voy a hacer uno después jajaja Espero que les guste~

—Dijo que ya no te hará daño, Ryeowook-ah— musita Yesung—. No pensé que sería así.

 

Kim Ryeowook abre los ojos súbitamente y respira con dificultad. Se lleva la mano al pecho e intenta serenarse antes de que el chico a su lado se de cuenta de lo que pasa y se despierte. Se incorpora con lentitud, levanta las cobijas y sale de la cama. Las sandalias están frías. Camina hacia la puerta de la habitación y abre con cuidado, la puerta rechina un poco y él se lamenta por no haberla arreglado desde hace tiempo. Atraviesa el pasillo sin encender las luces, llega a la cocina y se sirve un vaso de agua. Abre el segundo cajón de la alacena, ahí suele dejar las pastillas para dormir desde que se hizo un hábito levantarse por las noches. Aunque Yesung lo ha estado riñendo por hacerlo, insiste en que deje de tomarlas, que podría dañarlo acostumbrarse a ellas. Deja el frasco en su sitio y cierra el cajón. El vaso ya está en la lava trastes.

            —¿Qué fue esta vez? — pregunta una voz familiar.

Ryeowook voltea a verlo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Lo de siempre— se limita a decir.

Yesung lo mira desde la entrada de la cocina, hace un gesto y se acerca a él. Lo abraza por la espalda como siempre lo hace cuando el otro se levanta por las noches. Wook se deja hacer sin chistar. Cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza en cuanto siente al otro apoyar el mentón sobre su hombro derecho.

—No va a pasar nada, Ryeowook-ah— dice Yesung—. Son sueños raros provocados por comer azúcar y carbohidratos en la noche.

—Siempre dices lo mismo— responde—. Esta vez no comí nada de eso anoche.

—Las galletas bajas en grasa también cuentan.

El menor ríe sin querer.

—Mañana será un buen día, la fiesta te animará.

—Está bien.

 

Ryeowook camina de regreso a la cama, arrastrando los pies. Quizá no duerma mucho tiempo, pero de algo servirá. Después de todo, son las tres de la mañana.

—3:33AM— se corrige—. Como siempre.

Se recuesta en la cama y mira al techo. Ya no hay pastillas para dormir. Yesung creía que debía dejar de tomarlas, las pesadillas no se irían de todas maneras. Probablemente Yesung las había tirado todas. Es más, quizá él se las había acabado. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Siente al otro recostarse a su lado. Sí, eso debió suceder, él se las terminó todas. Sabía que Yesung tampoco podía dormir, por eso se levantaba junto a él en la madrugada. Era triste, debería poder dormir tranquilamente, no como él que ya no podía hacerlo. No desde el secuestro. No desde que las marcas de sus brazos aparecieron y lo quemaban todas las noches. No desde que ese grito espeluznante lo despertaba cada madrugada. No desde que las manchas de sangre decidieron quedarse para siempre en su ropa vieja. El temblor se extiende por su cuerpo, partiendo de la garganta y llegando hasta sus brazos y piernas. Su respiración se acelera de nuevo y sabe que va a pasar. Ha vuelto la presión en las muñecas y los tobillos, justo como _ese_ día. La imagen es tan clara que duele volver a contemplarla. La sangre, la ropa mojada, las manchas de sangre y lodo, el frío, el silencio ensordecedor y el espantoso olor a algo en descomposición. El miedo. Entonces escucha los pasos. Los nervios vuelven y su respiración se agita. Se está acercando. El chico junto a él está temblando.

—Dijo que ya no te hará daño, Yesung-ah— dice en voz baja—. No pensé que sería así.

 

—Te pedí que no lo hicieras. ¿Por qué las tomaste todas?— escucha decir.

—No seas envidioso, Yesung-hyung— responde apenas—. Tú ya estás muerto.


End file.
